


La Chasse

by KanraChrome



Series: Vampire Hunter Ethan [1]
Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Light Angst, Murder, Original Character(s), Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraChrome/pseuds/KanraChrome
Summary: Univers Alternatif où Ethan a été un chasseur de vampires aux côtés de son mentor et son protégé.Aussi appelé "Chrome s'essaye au genre horreur".Les tags sont susceptibles de changer !
Series: Vampire Hunter Ethan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721254
Kudos: 2





	La Chasse

Des chasseurs de vampires. Comme si qui que ce soit pouvait les chasser, eux, les apex predator de toutes les civilisations ! Rien ne pouvait les atteindre, personne ne pouvait les atteindre, leur règne serait glorieux pour encore des siècles et des siècles d’impunité- et puis les chasseurs étaient apparus. Mieux organisés. Mieux armés. Ils pouvaient les blesser désormais, même les anciens sortaient de moins en moins de leur isolation, préférant envoyer des gens d’exception comme lui. 

Il s’agissait d’une simple course : trouver un adolescent typé pour assouvir la soif de son mentor. Si possible assez jeune ou prépubère, pour la rondeur en bouche. Il n’avait même pas eu à chercher que l’enfant était venu à lui pour essayer de lui faire les poches. Il aurait dû se dire que c’était trop facile, qu’un enfant de son âge n’était pas du genre à se faire attraper pour une rapine aussi mal exécutée. Que son accent était trop prononcé pour ce petit village d’Autriche. Il l’avait tout de même subjugué pour l’emmener avec lui, la main posée au creux de ses omoplates pour le guider. 

Les humains subjugués n’étaient pas tendus au contraire, ils entraient dans une sorte de transe qui les faisait osciller comme intoxiqués par quelque chose mais lui, lui se tenait droit, ne trébuchant même pas sur les racines. Son mentor serait si satisfait de sa trouvaille, peut-être qu’il pourrait monter en grade et finir dans ses petits papiers pour une course aussi bien exécutée. Les portes lui furent ouvertes par des humains asservis avec une déférence exemplaire, lui faisant bomber le torse de ne plus être une créature aussi basse et crasse. Il valait mieux qu’eux. Il valait mieux qu’eux tous, il était un membre de l’élite désormais. 

Le petit comité et son mentor attendaient patiemment en caressant les cheveux de leurs favoris et discutant à demi-mot de chasseurs aperçus au château voisin dont on ne recevait plus de nouvelles depuis quelques jours, le seigneur du lieu était pourtant convié à assister au comité ce soir. Certains étaient anxieux, d’autres trop confiants. Il crut déceler l’ombre d’un muscle battant sur la joue de l’adolescent, sans réelle preuve. Il l’avait subjugué de toute façon, surement un effet de lumière des appliques murales. En s’inclinant, il présenta l’enfant qui donna son nom d’un ton morne, presque ennuyé. À croire qu’il se moquait d’eux même dans sa soumission. Il ferait moins le malin dans quelques minutes-

La porte était toujours huilée à la perfection pour ne pas heurter les oreilles délicates du propriétaire des lieux. Les fenêtres n’étaient ouvertes que de 20h à 22h pour aérer les pièces avant que l’on n’y place des fleurs fraîchement cueillies. Le propriétaire se nourrissait deux fois par jour sur ses serviteurs puis une fois par semaine le samedi soir sur un enfant récolté dans les villages avoisinants où circulait beaucoup trop de monde en cette période troublée. Les serviteurs n’étaient ni armés ni formés pour se battre tant le propriétaire était persuadé d’être intouchable. Grand bien lui en fasse.

Toutes les appliques s’éteignirent d’un coup, plongeant l’assemblée dans le noir avec pour seul bruit leur respiration avant que les plus anxieux ne crient et que les autres ne surcrient, le maître des lieux trop occupé à brailler sur un de ses serviteurs pour aller vérifier le compteur et à maugréer sur la stupidité de la technologie humaine aussi défaillante qu’eux. Un frisson saisit le coursier dans le dos alors qu’il refermait sa main entre les omoplates de l’adolescent, sentant alors qu’il se retournait dans un mouvement vif, la lame du couteau en argent s’enfonçant sous son pectoral gauche vers le haut dans l’espoir d’atteindre son cœur. La lame fut retirée aussi vite qu’elle était rentrée et l’enfant disparut. Les cris avaient disparus. Il ne restait que lui, les ténèbres et sa respiration. Puis un soupir commun. Et trois paires d’yeux implacables apparurent dans le noir total. Son cri n’eut même pas le temps de quitter sa gorge qu’il tombait déjà, abattu comme tous les autres.


End file.
